castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Orbs
level]] Animal Orbs, also called pets by many players, are creatures found throughout the game that. provide various bonuses and enhancements. Once found, these helpers will float next to the player and automatically provide a bonus. The Animal Ark houses all of the player's unlocked Animal Orbs. When you start a game as another character, all the Animal Orbs will remain unlocked. If you are simply hunting for Animal Orbs, you don't need to complete each level you find them in. Once you've touched them and unlocked them, you can simply exit to the Overworld instead of finishing off the entire level. There are 26 Animal Orbs in the Xbox 360 version of the game and 28 Animal Orbs in the Remastered Edition to unlock the "Animal Handler" achievement. More animal orbs are included in some DLC packs, for a total of 29 altogether. Both of the DLC animal orbs are included in the PS3 version (as unlockables), thus all 29 are needed for the "Animal Handler" trophy. Animal Orbs and their Locations Beholder *'Effect: '''Magic +2 (Original),' Magic +4 (Remastered) *'''Location: Enter the Full Moon level with the Cardinal and it will retrieve the Key Sword from the second shack on the mountain for you. You can take this new weapon back to the Animal Ark and use it to open the locked door to the far left. Inside you'll find the Beholder Animal Orb. *'Required:' Key Sword. BiPolar Bear *'Effect: '''Mauls enemies with less than 11 HP left, and bosses with less than 11% of their total health left. *'Location:' Snow World. Play through the level to the end. To speed up this process, upgrade Magic to level 15, and combo lock the enemies with the combo. Blow the Horn near the "horn sign" and he should appear out of the cave. *'Required:' Horn. 'Bitey Bat' *'Effect:' Hovers over the head of an enemy randomly and holds him in place while slightly damaging him. His attack is useful for starting juggles. *'Location:' Pipistrello's Cave. Defeat the giant bat boss, Pipistrello. When you defeat Pipistrello, it will turn into Bitey Bat. *'Required:' Defeat Pipistrello. 'Burly Bear' *'Effect:' Strength +2 (Original), Strength +3, Defense +1 (Remastered) *'Location:' Tall Grass Field. Near the end of the level, before climbing the grass patches and meeting the Ice King and Cyclops, there will be a cleverly disguised cave with a giant boulder blocking the entrance. Use a Sandwich to remove the boulder and head inside. Use Bombs or Magic Bombs to break the cracked wall inside the cave and reveal Burly Bear. *'Required:' Sandwich and Bombs. 'Cardinal' *'Effect:' Brings you five items: the Thief Sword, the Pointy Sword, the Boomerang, the Fishing Rod, and the Key Sword. *'Secret Effect: Increases the player's Magic by +2 (Remastered). *'''Location: Industrial Castle. *'Required:' Defeat the Beefy Brute to obtain it. Chicken *'Effect:' Strength +1, Defense +1, Agility +1 *'Location:' Medusa's Lair. Located just past the cattails at the beginning of the level. There is a faint "X" which marks the spot. Pazzo can help you locate it, but it's right in the middle of the area and it's hard to miss. *'Required:' Shovel. Frogglet *'Effect: '''Picks up items with his tongue. *'Location:' Marsh. In the area of the second graveyard fight, there should be an "X" right under a mausoleum. Dig in this spot to get Frogglet. *'Required:' Shovel. 'Giraffey' *'Effect:' Increases XP gain by 10%. *'Location:' Desert. Play through the level until you reach the mid-point (there should be an alien ship in the background messing around with a pyramid). Giraffey's dig location is in this area. His effect becomes less useful the higher your Strength is and you require 20 more XP per level every time you level up, so it's recommended to avoid using him after this point. *'Required:' Shovel. 'Hawkster' *'Effect:' Attacks downed enemies and will recover fruit from any enemy that is killed if he sees them die. Can only have one piece of fruit at a time. If multiple enemies die at once, he will only grab fruit from one of them. If playing multiplayer, your friends can receive the fruit from Hawkster by running into the fruit before Hawster flies back to you. All pecks do one damage, which earns you XP with each hit. Depending on the weapon the player uses, Hawkster can also freeze, shock, poison, ignite or perform critical hits. *'Location:' Tall Grass Field. After fighting the first group of enemies, look for the hut with a "horn sign" in front of it. Blow the Horn in front of the hut to make Hawkster come out. *'Required:' Horn. 'Install Ball' *'Effect:' Randomly shoots enemies with a purple colored plasma ball. *'Location:' Alien Ship. After the big alien starts the countdown, blow up the energy beam console and go up to the top of the screen. There should a be a fairly hard to see doorway. Enter it and Install Ball can be found on the right side of this little room. 'Meowburt' *'Effect:' Agility +3 (Original), Agility +4 (Remastered) *'Location': Parade. After the character hits his head on the cave's entrance (just after defeating the Giant Troll), enter the cave, come back out, and Meowburt will be waiting there. 'Monkeyface' *'Effect:' Increases enemies' chance to drop food and weapons. *'Location:' Church Store. Can be purchased for 325 gold. 'Mr. Buddy' *'Effect: Allows you to dig faster. *'''Location: Home Castle. In the very first room of the game there is an "X" in the hay under the Animal Orb doctor at the far left of the room. Dig to reveal Mr. Buddy. *'Required:' Shovel. Owlet *'Effect:' Finds food hidden in trees. *'Location:' Forest Entrance. Before you actually enter the forest, in the section where you have the opportunity to ride the Dino, look for musical notes coming from behind a group of bushes at the end of the area. Walk around the bushes to find Owlet. Pazzo *'Effect:' When a buried item is on screen, Pazzo will hover over above it and scratch at the ground where the item is. Dig with your Shovel to recover the item. *'Secret Effect: '''Increases the player's Defense by +2 (Remastered). *'Location:' Snow Store. Can be purchased for 455 gold. 'Piggy' *'Effect:' Increases the amount of health you regain from food you pick up (x2 HP from fruit and x1.5 HP from Turkeys and Burgers). *'Location:' Swamp Village Store. Can be purchased for 585 gold. 'Rammy' *'Effect:' Knocks down enemies randomly, or friends when competing to "kiss the princess". He doesn't have to charge to knock enemies/friends down, just drag him through them (you can take advantage of this and drag him through Slimes to get enormous amounts of XP very fast). Rammy can also perform critical hits on enemies if the player's current weapon features a Critical Hit chance. *'Location:' Tall Grass Field. Defeat the Bear Boss. Rammy should be floating around him and will attack you until he's defeated. 'Scratchpaw' *'Effect: Strength +1, Agility +2 (Original), Strength +2, Agility +2 (Remastered) *'Location: 'Sand Castle Interior. Scratchpaw is very easy to find, as soon as you enter the level you'll see it behind the wall looking at you through a window. Blow up the crack in the wall with two Bombs or Magic Bombs and you will be able to walk behind the wall to get it. *'Required: 'Bombs. '''Seahorse *'Effect:' Allows you to move through water faster. *'Secret Effect: '''Increases the player's Agility by +2 (Remastered). *'Location:' Thieves Forest. A fairly easy to find Animal Orb. Seahorse will be floating over the small stream after the defecating deer cutscene. 'Sherbert' *'Effect:' Allows you to jump higher. *'Location:' Animal Ark. Go into the Animal Ark on the Blacksmith stage and run to the left. Once you reach the end of the ship, use your Magic Jump to reach Sherbert. He is located on a ledge and is partially hidden by your character's status. You can also reach him by jumping and pressing over and over while facing the locked door. Soon your character will lift himself high enough in order to reach Sherbert. 'Snailburt' *'Effect:' Defense +5, Agility -2 *'Location:' Marsh. Near the end of the level. This Animal Orb is fairly out in the open and easy to locate next to one of the huts. 'Snoot' *'Effect:' Strength +2 (Original), Strength +4 (Remastered) *'Location:' Cyclops' Fortress. Place two Bombs or Magic Bombs near the cracked enclave on the wall (after the portrait of Cyclops) to reveal Snoot. Enemies' Bombs can also break open the crack. *'Required: Bombs. '''Spiny *'Effect:' Defense +2 (Original), Defense +4 (Remastered) *'Location:' Volcano Store. Can be purchased for 300 gold. Troll *'Effect:' 1% increase of health regeneration every 8 seconds. *'Location:' Thieves' Forest. Once you have encountered the first four Trolls, you will see the Troll orb peeking out of a hole in the wall. Place three Bombs near the crack to break it open. Note that the bombs should be placed in front of the crack, not in front of the hole where Troll is peeking. *'Required:' Bombs. Yeti *'Effect:' Prevents player from being frozen by ice-based attacks. *'Secret Effect: '''Increases the player's Strength by +2 (Remastered). *'Location:' Snow World. At the end of the level, before proceeding up hill to the Ice Castle entrance, the Yeti can be found behind the shack with the smoking chimney and side window lights on. 'Zebra ' *'Effect:' Helps find food in grass patches. *'Secret Effect: Increases the player's Magic and Agility by +2 each (Remastered). *'''Location: Desert Chase. After you escape the Alien Ship, proceed with the level until you see a Saracen on a Camel with the Zebra orb. Follow him quickly while avoiding the Scorpions and quicksand patches. As long as you keep moving, you will catch with him. All mounts (Camels, Horses and Dinos) move even slower than, for example, a player which had an Agility level of 1, was using Snailburt and was wielding the Club (for -10 Agility). Once you reach the Saracen, kill him and you can now pick up the Zebra orb. DLC Pelter *'Effect:' Occasionally shoots snow balls at enemies. *'Location:' **'Xbox 360:' Comes in the King Pack DLC, which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. **'PS3/PC: 'Insane Store. Can be purchased for 5,500 gold. **'Xbox One/PC: 'Insane Store. Can be purchased for 1,110 gold. Dragonhead *'Effect:' Occasionally shoots fireballs at enemies. *'Location:' **'Xbox 360:' Comes in the Necromantic Pack DLC, which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. **'PS3/PC: 'Insane Store. Can be purchased for 5,550 gold. **'Xbox One/PC: 'Insane Store. Can be purchased for 1,110 gold. Golden Whale *'Effect:' Occasionally drops gold. *'Location:' **'Xbox 360:' Comes in the Can't Stop Crying Pack DLC. To get it, buy and obtain one achievement in BattleBlock Theater. **'PS3: '''Purchase Can't Stop Crying Pack DLC ** '''PC: '''Comes in the Can't Stop Crying Pack DLC. To get it, buy the full version of BattleBlock Theater. ** '''Xbox One/PC: 'Church Store (Insane Mode). Can be purchased for 750 gold. See also * Animal Ark * Pet Tiers Category:Gameplay